1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for driving the same and, more particularly, to a display device that is driven in an impulsive method and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) device comprises a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate having a pixel electrode and a color filter substrate having a common electrode with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In an LCD device, due to an electric field formed when a pixel voltage is applied to a pixel electrode and a common voltage is applied to a common electrode, an alignment of a liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer changes to adjust light transmittance, thereby displaying an image.
As opposed to a cathode ray tube (CRT) that is driven in an impulsive method, an LCD device is driven in a hold-type method and so has a motion blur phenomenon wherein an image is transformed according to a moving direction of an image.
As a method for removing the motion blur phenomenon in an LCD device, there are an impulsive driving method that inserts black data or uses a backlight blinking and a method for speeding up a frame rate.
The impulsive driving method is attracting public attention because it can be realized by only changing a control signal of an LCD device. More specifically, if an impulsive driving method that inserts black data is applied to an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, there are advantages in that a bend state is maintained at a voltage lower than a critical voltage and the visibility of the moving picture is improved.
The impulsive driving method in the OCB mode has a problem, however, in that there occurs a gray inversion, that is, a gray-scale inversion phenomenon in which a high gray-scale luminance is lower than a low gray-scale luminance, because side visibility of a side image shown in the same direction as a rubbing direction is asymmetric to side visibility of a side image shown in a perpendicular direction to the rubbing direction.